okamifandomcom-20200223-history
Ōkami Walkthrough: Kusa Village
Part I As Amaterasu enters Kusa Village, the curse presiding over the village saps her ink, rendering her Celestial Brush techniques unusable. Quickly rush toward the path on the other side of the opening, and continue to follow it. When she reaches it, cross the wooden walkway (not the one with the Konohana Blossom), and rush up the stairs. Amaterasu will discover a woman under demonic possession in the courtyard. A Blue imp and a few other imps will appear to challenge her. After killing them, the woman will be freed of their possession, and she will introduce herself as Princess Fuse. Listen to her speech about Crimson Helm, its legion of demons and the missing Canine Warriors. When she is done explaining, she will give Amaterasu the Canine Tracker to find the five Canine Warriors who are still in Kusa Village. Part II II.1 First, run back down the wooden walkway, then stop at where another wooden walkway with the Konohana Blossom would be. Use Vine and jump onto the walkway. At the middle of the walkway there is a tunnel in the rock wall - jump into the tunnel and follow it until it widens into a small room, in which Canine Warrior Ko waits. Give him a Meat Feedbag, and he will return to Princess Fuse. II.2 After exiting the tunnel, continue back down the village, and head to the cursed patch of ground near the village center. Purify the ground, and Canine Warrior Shin will appear. Give him a Meat Feedbag, and he will return to Princess Fuse. II.3 On the other side of the clearing is another path (not the one leading to Princess Fuse's home). Follow it and Susano will be encountered in the way. After a short conversation with him, continue along the path. On the left side of the path is a small cliff, which Amaterasu will need to scale by jumping. There, Komuso will be encountered. He will challenge Amaterasu to defeat a certain number of imps within a set time frame. Quickly kill all the demons; farming may still be possible, but be quick. After all the demons are killed, look to the cliff - there will be a crack in the stone, on which Amaterasu will need to use Cherry Bomb to blast it apart and reveal Canine Warrior Rei. Give him a Meat Feedbag, and he will return to Princess Fuse. II.4 Jump down from the high ground and continue to follow the descending path down to Mr. Bamboo's house. He will engage in a short conversation with Amaterasu. After that, cross the bamboo bridge to his house, and use Power Slash on the large glowing bamboo shoot to the left of his house. It will be cleaved in half, revealing Canine Warrior Chi sleeping inside. Wake her up, and give her a Meat Feedbag. She will then return to Princess Fuse. II.5 Now, get back to Princess Fuse's house, where the fifth Canine Warrior, Tei, has returned and is waiting for Amaterasu. After a short conversation, he challenges Amaterasu to a duel. Accept his challenge. For strategy in defeating Tei, head over to the article about him with the link above. Category:Ōkami Walkthroughs